Enamir47
About Enamir47 (now MrClean_YT) is a minecraft player who has had the game since 1.6.2. He came to the planet Earth minecraft server because he wanted a server that was much like reality. He joined it, seeing it on a list of others, and after some trial and error, discovered that it was rather enjoyable. His history in Minecraft Planet Earth He started out by making a journey across the Atlantic after leaving Greenland. When he hit a couple of chunks the world map artist missed west of Nova Scotia, he was invited to join Mendoza by F1sh98, and grateful for help at the time, accepted and became a Mendoza citizen. Upon realizing that Mendoza citizens could not build or destroy and being unsatisfied with that, set sail to the north for greater freedoms. He landed in an NPC village and being satisfied, formed the town of [[Maritime|'Maritime']]. 'Maritime did not last very long, as it was hard to mine there, and at that time Enamir47 knew nothing of /jobs, so he had to constantly do services for the money. On a sudden desire to go visit San Francisco (which he did not know has never existed) , Enamir sailed up north all the way along the west coast of Mexico and The U.S, ending up going past seattle and all the way into Alaska's Aleutian Islands by mistake. He liked the area there, finding it good for mining and staying out of the business of others, so he convinced his friend Stronghammer6 (now [[GummyGuy|'GummyGuy]]) to take the other town Maritime, while he formed the town of [[Schneit|'Schneit']]. Schneit Schneit means "snowing" in German, referring to the almost constant snowfall in the area. Schneit eventually started to do well, doing services for the other peoples of the world and growing crops at a 5-chunk plantation. Schneit also ruled small nations like the WorldDefenseAlliance. The Schneitian people set up embassies near other towns for trade, like the Canadian Embassy or the outpost in Seattle. Schneit became a farming town when Enamir47 discovered /jobs, acquiring large amounts of food and cash, which finally started the expansion of the town. Schneit fell when Jacobflo111 placed an outpost directly next to his town. Jacobflo111 invaded Schneit and the town was dissolved in order to restart from its ashes. A new town was created at Schneit's former Canadian outpost, and this is how Dublin was born. Dublin After Schneit's downfall, residents of the said ruin now worked to establish a means of good defense. Enamir47 spent his time forging alliances (this worked out pretty well, he now has many allies, and with the help of their gifts and trades, he can now defend himself easily and aid anybody being oppressed, which was his initial server goal.), while other active players like GummyGuy and HumanPokedex worked in developing weapons and armor (around this time, GummyGuy's friend butterbrine22 joined the server and started working with GummyGuy on a MCPE plugin he discovered called slime fun). While this occurred, it was a post-F1sh98 world, and OwlCharles formed the United Nations to defend against server tyranny. Dublin was invited into the UN, and Enamir47 spent his time working on the new outpost in Ireland. Eventually, Enamir got so immersed in UN politics that he was completely naive about anything else happening, and this made him foolish enough to give GummyGuy 80,000 dollars to "buy OP items and things like that" and this is when GummyGuy broke away from Dublin, and used the money he received to form a new town called Fort_Midnight. Around this time, Enamir47 went into light slime fun and heavy construction, constantly building things, making what he could afford to in slime fun, and constantly dealing with UN politics. Fort_Midnight had been living in Siberia at this time, and the town of butters_vilage was underway in California. GummyGuy had worked his way up into UN ranks, and OwlCharles made him an assistant of the UN Military Leader. It was at this point that Enamir pulled the wool from over his eyes and realized what was happening. -They had armor and weapons of which the likes Enamir47 had never seen. -He had known them to be trolls on many other servers. -GummyGuy had absolute trust from UN leader OwlCharles -The two had received gifts like chests of air strikes from SpideyBren2000 GummyGuy and butterbrine22 were going to become the terror of the server. Enamir47 knew when he figured this out that the United Nations would be the only true threat to their ambitions, and he did what little he could to prevent a long era of peace from falling apart: warn OwlCharles. But sadly, the time came when OwlCharles made a server-illegal mistake with GummyGuy having knowledge of it, and using a screenshot as proof, got OwlCharles banned from the server for a very long time. This action severed the head of the UN, causing the entire organization to wither and die. Now there could be nothing to check the power of GummyGuy and butterbrine22. As this age began, Enamir47 did what he could to establish more allies in the world. He started doing favors for many players on the server, and continues to do so. In this way, he can acquire the resources he needs, visit other towns to admire the work there and greet the citizens, help those of the server that need help, and guard over the innocent. Cleveland, and the Post-Reset World After the reset, Enamir With the amount of resources he worked and traded for, he now has the keys to provide large amounts of resources for himself and anyone who needs it at a moment's notice. He has as much power as he could ever dreamed of, but Enamir47 only wishes to protect the weak. Allies, Business Partners, and Pets Allies While it will be very hard to name all the people I have worked with, I can try. Sir_Zero_Crazy: Zero became an ally when Enamir set up a sector of his town in Ireland, and with Irish Dublin being so close to London, zero's town at the time, it only seemed right to open up diplomatic relations. Since then, Enamir will help zero whenever he needs it. Zero specializes in building large move crafts and also in move craft weapons technologies. Mr_Chicken702: Mr_Chicken was the mayor of Berlin when Enamir47 put Irish Dublin in place. Enamir wished to learn some tips about architecture, and the Buildings of Berlin are very well constructed, so Enamir and Mr_Chicken decided to build a pathway connecting the two towns, with Enamir constructing a bridge across the English Channel, and Mr_Chicken laying out a pathway from Berlin to Northern France, where the bridge touched the French coast. Enamir has been grateful for this and would gladly help Mr_Chicken on whatever he needs done. Mr_Chicken specializes in architecture and slime fun. Stevairus: Stevairus was a citizen of London when Enamir met him, and Enamir would occasionally fly overhead with a Dublin biplane to drop in and say hi. When Stevairus needed assistance moving his movecrafts away from EnderIce6's London and temporarily into Dublin when he was kicked from London, Enamir helped him to relocate them. Since then they commonly rely on each other for favors like resources, opinions, or services. Stevairus specializes in building compact, well-armored fighters and other types of movecraft. lucygoosie: lucygoosie is a relatively new player who established the town Ottawa in Canada, directly north of American Dublin. Enamir extended diplomatic relations to Ottawa, so Enamir47 fairly commonly visits Ottawa to help lucygoosie out. It is unknown what lucygoosie specializes in, but the best guess is that lucy dabbles in everything. GymSock17: Gymsock was an assisstant mayor of Bangkok, who now lives in his own town Rhodes. Enamir47 had recently extended diplomatic relations to the new town, and Gymsock17 has just been friendly towards Enamir in general. Gymsock now has a branch of his "Gymmy's Double-Decked Trading Stand" in American Dublin. GymSock17 primarily builds and enjoys mining in recently discovered caves. Bhansotia: bhan is a friendly spirit who owns the town Moscow, and has helped Enamir with a few of his various projects, and Enamir has done likewise for bhan. Bhan has been banned for hacking, but his town, Moscow, is still there. Bhan probably specialized in slime fun and weapon production. evan1395: evan is the extremely helpful mayor of Cape_Town. He will commonly help Enamir out with something he is trying to do, and refuse to work for pay, but Enamir will send gifts his way when he is grateful. evan1395 probably majors in slimefun and building things. 8bit_craftr (justinjacob): He can be helpful with building things and is just friendly in general. It is unknown what 8bit specializes in. OwlCharles: Enamir was aware of OwlCharles since he joined the UN, and since Owl was unbanned, Enamir has been trading with him in order to reach the pinnacle of slime fun. He has gotten important slime fun tools with Owl's help, and in return, he has given Owl expensive slimefun products like steel plates, as well as a wind staff and a pair of boots of the stomper, which helped Owl a lot in the construction of his tall towers. OwlCharles specializes in heading large organizations and constructing large towers. Audz100: Audz is the mayor of the town Cascadia, which goes through several versions. What happened was that Enamir47 claimed Cascadia's land after the town fell, assuming that its leader Audz100 was inactive. Enamir thought absolutely nothing of Cascadia or Audz for a long time. That is, until he joined the United Nations and was told that Audz wanted the land back, he immediately freed up Cascadia for Audz, and Audz has been helpful to Enamir as a result, and Enamir would be happy to help Audz whenever help is needed. if I forgot somebody, please inform me in-game, in the comments or add yourself in Business Partners These are the people that I would not trust with even a block of dirt, but it does not stop the trading that happens for the benefit of both. Spideybren2000- I can occasionally get spidey to give me a good deal when he needs something, or when I do. GummyGuy- I have never entered his town and left it alive, but I can still trade for the things I need (and cannot get from anybody else). Pets These are the Mypets of Enamir47, the ones that have been the most helpful and fun for his purposes. Fenrhik II: Fenrhik II is Enamir47's favored pet, a wither skeleton pet that Enamir acquired with the help of another player who wanted a pet blaze. He is a PvP type pet with "Dwarf-lord armor" an iron helm, a diamond chest-plate, chain mail leggings, and dark red leather boots. He is commonly holding an iron axe or gold sword, and is used for fighting off mobs, crouching, pet battles, and pet intimidation. uhhh smexy: This is a villager mypet with the ride class, with the name being a joke at the rather unattractive looks of an NPC villager. It is mostly used to make Enamir feel extremely tall and also for mypet races. umop ep!sdn: umop is a squid mypet with the ride class. I can sum up its uses in one word: "Wheeeeeeeee!" Category:Players